


Good Morning

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't plan to confess this way. But Jongdae happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Chanyeol met Jongin 3 months ago at a party organized by one of their mutual friends. They hit it off quickly and spent the night together – chatting, dancing, laughing and drinking. It was close to 7AM when they decided to crash at Jongin’s place to sleep, too smashed to do anything else.

The day after, Chanyeol was gone without saying anything while Jongin was sleeping peacefully. He totally didn’t watch him sleep. Nope. Knowing they would run into each other eventually, he didn’t think about leaving his number.

They met again two weeks later at a small gathering with the same friends. The smile Jongin offered him that night was splendid and he couldn’t resist kissing him slowly when the both of them were left alone on the balcony. That night was the first time they spent together – and not the last.

*

The daylight hitting his face woke him up and he groaned softly. Rolling around on the bed, he stretched and winced a little at the soreness in his lower back. Thinking about what caused of the ache in his body made him smile.

Chanyeol wasn’t in bed with him but he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He sat up and pushed his bangs away from his face before removing the sheet and standing up, naked. He spotted Chanyeol’s white shirt and smirked.

Only dressed in his lover’s shirt, a little too long and covering up his upper thighs, he made his way to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. Chanyeol was making breakfast, humming softly. Jongin smiled and licked his lips when he saw the other only wearing his boxer.

Chanyeol was everything he wanted: he was smart, handsome, sexy and funny, and it didn’t hurt that he was amazing in bed.

He slid behind him in silence and hugged his waist, his chest glued to his back. Chanyeol didn’t seem surprised and turned his head sideway to look at him.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" he asked in a husky voice.

Jongin smiled against his back. "Hi. Yeah, very well." 

"Mmh, give me one minute before breakfast is ready." Chanyeol said, resuming his action.

Jongin let go of him and pouted. Chanyeol didn’t spare him a glance, not noticing his lack of clothing. He never liked being ignored so he decided to play a little. He messed up his hair, unbuttoned the shirt exposing his chest and lifted it to display more of his thighs. Then, he sat on the table and waited.

"Ready!" Chanyeol announced. "I hope you’re hungry."

"After last night…I’m very hungry." Jongin breathed, making the older man chuckle.

When he turned around, Chanyeol widened his eyes at the sight of Jongin wearing his shirt with nothing underneath and propped on the table. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"Uh…"

Jongin smirked and beckoned him closer. Chanyeol stopped a few millimeters away from his face and stared, his eyes becoming dark.

"Is your roommate here?" the younger asked.

"He’s sleeping." Chanyeol whispered.

Jongin smiled and brought him down for a kiss, his hands griping Chanyeol’s forearms. The latter groaned in the exchange and seized his thighs, pushing away the tissue to reveal Jongin's lower body. Jongin hissed when his naked skin met the cold material of the table before he was distracted by Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth and hands on his hardening cock.

The younger wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and stripped him off his underwear, leaving him naked and excited. Chanyeol moaned when he stroke him slowly, his head resting on Jongin’s shoulder. "More," he breathed.

Jongin sped up to bring him to complexion, trailing kisses on his neck and biting his skin. Feeling Chanyeol getting close to his climax, he stopped, tearing off a groan from his lover. Jongin put down his legs and moved back to face him. They kissed languidly, Chanyeol pushing the younger into a lying position.

Jongin spread his legs and bit his lips, anticipating Chanyeol’s next move. He watched with interest as the latter licked his lips, his eyes fixed on his twitching entrance. Chanyeol teased his hole and inserted one digit.

"Oh god, you’re still stretched from last night." he mumbled, kissing and licking his thighs while fingering him.

Jongin moaned and whined under him, wanting more.

"Just fuck me already!" he cried out.

Chanyeol smiled, amused, and removed his finger. He pulled the younger against him before sliding inside him slowly. They moaned at the feeling and Jongin pushed back on his cock once he was adjusted. Chanyeol’s thrusts were deep and he hit Jongin’s prostate each time making him moan and scream.

They didn’t last long and reached their orgasm shortly after. It was their fourth round since the night before. Chanyeol kissed him sweetly, pulled out and wiped them clean.

"You should take a shower before breakfast." he smiled.

"I’ll be quick," Jongin pecked him and hurried to the bathroom.

*

He was getting dressed when he heard Chanyeol’s roommate – Jongdae - entering the kitchen. He didn’t mean to hear their conversation but the door was open.

"So, did you have fun?" Jongdae asked, teasing.

"What?" Chanyeol replied.

"You weren’t quiet yesterday night and this morning, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You. Are. Not. Credible." he snorted.

Jongin blushed, embarrassed.

"I didn’t say anything!" Chanyeol groaned.

"Anyway, was he good? He was quite the screamer." Jongdae asked, curious.

"Mind your own business. I’m not asking about your sexual activities, do I?" Chanyeol muttered.

"Because you know all about it already, dude. And besides, you know my boyfriend, it’s not fair!" Jongdae whined.

"Is it my fault you’re together since I was born and he’s my friend too?" Chanyeol stated, annoyed.

"We’re not old ! Anyway, don’t change the subject, so who is it? Do I know him? How long have you been together?" Jongdae asked, excited.

Jongin hid his face in a cushion, glad they couldn’t see him. This was so embarrassing! It felt like an interrogation from his parents or something.

"His name is Jongin, Kim Jongin. I met him at Kris’ party three months ago and we hit it off. End of the story." the taller replied quickly.

"That’s all?" Jongdae inquired, waiting for more.

Jongin got up, planning to save Chanyeol, but stopped in his tracks at his reply when he was at the door.

"What do you want to know? Yes, he’s amazing in bed, he’s a dancer so he’s quite flexible, he can be handsome but sexy too, he’s smart and funny, cute sometimes, he has the body of a Greek god but he’s very shy. We’ve been seeing each other for a while now but we didn’t make it official. I like him a lot and I think he likes me too but I never really asked him out…But we’re good, I think we don’t care about this, we don’t need to label our relationship. Happy now?" Chanyeol sighed. "You’re so fucking annoying, hyung."

Jongin smiled, really happy to hear the confession from his lover. They never talked about feelings or anything so it was very surprising to hear Chanyeol talk about his feelings and their relationship. He liked the boy a lot too and felt at ease to know that it was mutual.

Chanyeol couldn’t see him but Jongdae could. He flashed him a smile and a thumb up. Jongin smiled back and entered the kitchen, clearing his throat. Chanyeol jumped then blushed.

"Come on and eat Jongin! Don’t be shy. I’m Jongdae, Chanyeol’s roommate," Jongdae said, smiling. "I’m really happy to meet you!" 

"Hi! Nice to meet you too." Jongin replied, sitting next to Chanyeol.

"I think you heard our conversation, I’m sorry but Chanyeol is very secret, if we don’t push him he says nothing. I was curious because he seems happy nowadays and I wanted to know the reason! Now, I have my answer!" Jongdae explained happily.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol groaned, his face red.

Jongin laughed and took his hand under the table, squeezing it. His lover looked at their hands, then his face and smiled, squeezing back.


End file.
